Oracles Of Olympus saga 1 The Ballad of Prometheus
by W.A.R1989
Summary: 6000 years ago during the war, a Titan betrayed his own to side with the Olympians Today, he is one of the Olympians greatest foe This is his story...


**Oracles of Olympus: Saga 1  
****The Ballad of Prometheus**

Centuries before the start of the second Olympian/Titan War, there was a Titan named Prometheus. He was Cronus' greatest warrior, but before the war he saw how his lord's paranoia, about the rise of his young son Zeus, was transforming into cruelty. He was Zeus' greatest ally only to become his greatest enemy centuries later.

After years looking over his shoulder expecting Zeus to betray him, Cronus' fear gave way to war. This war, however, was not welcomed by the rest of the Titans, with the biggest opponents being Rhea, his wife and mother of Zeus, and Prometheus. This protest was met with cruel retribution. Seeing how far his lord fell, Prometheus, along with Helios and Selene defected to the Olympians. However, this would not be welcomed by the Olympians, who saw them as spies working for Cronus. In order to gain their trust Prometheus promised the Olympians power to defeat the Titans, he promised the Olympians the Will of Chaos." You've heard the legend, in the beginning there was only Chaos, from Chaos came order, from order came Gaia, and from Gaia came life, I can give you power to defeat the Titans," Prometheus said with a look of determination on his face. In front of him was a golden chest.

"Pandora's Box, I'm sure this was not easy to come by," Zeus said. Zeus still didn't trust Prometheus, but seeing the box, the same box that his father used to defeat his own father; it was too hard to pass up. "Very well, I will take your offer, in return you and your companions will fight for us." He nodded his head and Prometheus opened the box. The box burst open and a dark cloud surrounded the Olympians. One by one, the Olympians screamed in pain from the sudden surge of energy, until they collapsed. As the get to their feet, power radiated from their being. "Th-This power.., I have been reborn," Zeus said with a grin. With this new power, the Olympians, own power rivaled that of the Titans, but it was not enough, not for absolute victory. Zeus ordered Prometheus to bring him a thousand mortals of great potential. He did what he asked brought him the mortals; these mortals would be the very first Oracles. "By my hand, I give you my gift, this glyph," he said.

One by one the glyph appeared on the hands of the mortals. "From this day, forward you are our servants, our soldiers, our Oracles," Zeus said. With their new powers, and soldiers, they had everything the needed to take everything from the Titans. The Oracles were a force unlike any other, what thought impossible for mortals, fighting a ghoul colony, became possible. In months, territories that were populated by ghouls were taken control by the Oracles at a rapid rate. Things were not looking great on the Titans' front either, one by one the Titans fell to the Olympians and their new powers until only Cronus was left.

"It's over, father, the era of the Titans is done, you're finished," Zeus said pointing his lightning bolt at Cronus' face. Cronus looked around in horror, the day he had feared came to fruition; the rule of the Titans was over. In an act of desperation, Cronus leapt at his son only to be struck down with a bolt to the heart. Surprising, or perhaps not surprising Cronus survived due to his bond with the Will of Gaia. "So I can't finish you after all, very well then, Hephaestus, do it," Zeus said. From that order, Cronus, his allies, and the ghouls were sealed in Tartarus, realm of the damned, with the newly crafted Soul Lock for an eternity. It was done; the first Olympian/Titan War was over.

"Wha-What is happening?" Zeus said in horror. They had won the war, but it was short lived, the land was dying as if the Olympians' very presence was poisoning it. Prometheus knew what was happening and tore a rift between dimensions. "Hurry! Everyone to the portal!" Zeus ordered. All twelve of the Olympians disappeared behind the rift. The empty dimension was unlike anything the Olympians had seen before, it didn't have the warmth of life like the mortal world, but it was not cold and desolate like the Underworld. Once there Zeus demanded Prometheus to explain what happened.

"I'm sorry, I underestimated the power the Will of Chaos holds, you can no longer appear in the mortal realm in your true forms without causing great damage, again I'm sorry," he said sadly. Zeus saw how much regret Prometheus showed, and put his hand on shoulder, nods and declares that this dimension would be their new home. This empty dimension would become Mount Olympus. Centuries had passed since the war, and the Olympians had everything at their fingertips, the mortals worshipping them, the mortal realm and the underworld under his control, and no one to challenge their power. To make sure a war between gods never happen again, Zeus forbids every god, including the Olympians, from fighting among themselves, so said the Order of Olympus.

However, Prometheus was unsure about this new era, he had saw how the mortals were suffering and did the unthinkable, he had went behind Zeus' back and gave the mortals the gift of fire. What was an act of pity became an act of betrayal to Zeus's trust. For this betrayal, Zeus condemned Prometheus to the same fate as his brethren. This action, however, changed something in the once honorable Titan, with his honor taken away, by the very god he helped all he could feel was hatred, for the Olympians, for the mortals, and for himself for foolishly expecting anything could change. What he wanted was revenge.

6,000 years later his dream at revenge, became a reality. He had met an Oracle not happy with the Olympians; he could see it in his eyes, hatred for the Olympians, the same as him. He would use his hatred to not only gain his freedom, but the other Titans' freedom also. The first phase of his plan, to artificially erode the Soul Lock enough to fool the Olympians into believing there is a threat. It had worked, with the second effect of freeing him. Now he must find the seven keys and in order to do this freely he needs a distraction, he needs a traitor. His plan sat in motion the Second Olympian/Titan War.

**Episode Four coming soon….**


End file.
